


crrak fic like 10o noqw it thing

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: captain america!crack, crack!fic, idek, marvel!cracl, this is just... fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: i vaguely remember at the beginning spending like five minutes writing the first couple of lines bc i was trying really hard to write properly but i gave up very shortly. enjoy <3





	crrak fic like 10o noqw it thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewriterofperfectdisasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/gifts).



> ive spelt sebastian wrong 6 times, all a different way each time. pick them out and laugh at how stupid i am.

“I've done it!!” Tony screamed, spinning around to celebrate with the others. Only they weren't there. They were somewhere else. He found them casue hes cool like that. He screamed at them that hed done it. 

''really????????'' bucky gasped, his hands going wild

'ya you guys wanna see?” tony asked them all

they did so they all follwoed him to his room, oohing and ahhing at t he sight of the machien. 

'can I go first bucky asked hopefullyyly=== 

'go for it mana. Im happy to gey you out of ehhere fore killling ym arents. 

Bicky nnd stebe both rolled their eues collectively. Idk what that means but I read it in a book once so in it goes weeeeeeeeeeee

'wait wher eis he goijngm? Steve asked urggently

'to another incoeverse!!!!!!!! silly billy.' tony laughed, shaking shi head to show mhow mcuh he ahted steev

'oh okasy cool

so tony did the thing and madee the maachine work. Bucky was sent tonother univerrw.

*_*_*_*_*

sebastian stan was a very beautiful man. He was very awaawre of this and liked tot ake advantage og it by mind fuckign a bunch of people arudn eh world. Wehnevr they saw pictures of him, it would confuse them about how a manw so prcft coudlk exiskt. 

Anyway. Sveatsian liked bfing good lcookng. He enhiyedn it. So whn he was walking down the streets of nerw york, as per yusual lol wha a fcujknd dick. God I vleo hime. Yeah sebby was walking down the steret and suddenly uo ahead there weas a big kerfufflflfe.

Sebastin stared running towards it. Wanting to help bc hes a sweetie like that and u fucking kno he woudk do it omfg. When seb reachced the scene hen was shockedm by what he saw. There, lying on the groujn,d was himsled. 

Oh my god the cat just joined me ad she fels so skft

sebbyastian stared in shock as he watched himslef ge tup iff the ground. It was insane e. the man got up and started lookihn aroujnd I sjock. Shock is the wor s od the day aopprently. 

The crowdd disperesed exceptn f ro sebastina. He wathcign the weird fversion og him sef loko at hi slowlhy,. Sebastuan sudenely pullled out a gun!!!!!!! he shit the man in the chest and eh fel to the ground. 

'my names is bucky.' the man groaned.

'sebantis leand deown real close and smiel at him. “ther can only be onie of us ans im not prepared to give my turn uol.''

I thikn that sit for my crack fics tinguth. V tired hahaha, anywh. Nught.n


End file.
